


Sugar, Spice and Everything's Nice

by BellatrixDraven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, actually pure fluff for once, because I write way too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixDraven/pseuds/BellatrixDraven





	

"There's nothing like summer in the city," Charlie hummed.   
"Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty." Dean continued, pointing a whisk at her. Charlie laughed.  
"As if Dean." She stirred, continuing to hum. "Where's Sam again?"  
"Local library, he's a nerd." Dean huffed. "He'll be ages, so we have plenty of time."  
"He's gonna be so surprised!" Charlie danced around Dean, practically vibrating with excitement. "It's been ages since something nice happened to him."  
"Hey, I'm nice to him."  
"Yeah, you're a person not a something. And brothers aren't always nice." Charlie said pointedly. "Hand me the bag of chocolate chips. I want to make the best goddamn cookies on the planet for Sasquatch." She continued stirring the batter, adding a dash of orange zest. "And we need a cake."  
"He doesn't like cake that much."  
"It's his birthday Dean, he needs a cake. When was the last time he had a birthday cake?"  
"I bought him one once."  
"Bought cakes aren't the same as homemade." Charlie pointed the spatula at him. "Now, are we doing chocolate, red velvet or plain yellow?"  
"Chocolate and yellow, marbled. I'll make frosting."  
"Make frosting-?" Sam's voice asked from the doorway. "What are you guys doing?"  
"Sam!" Charlie yelped, scrambling to hide the bowl of cookie dough. "What are you doing here, we thought you were at the library!"  
"Came back early, I brought the next season, and book, of Game of Thrones." Sam held them up. "You guys aren't doing anything for my birthday, are you?"  
"What? No, don't be lame." Dean said quickly.  
"Yes." Charlie said. "I wanted to make you a cake, and surprise you. But you can help make it, if you want."  
"Okay," Sam said cautiously. "Let me put this down and get an apron."  
-  
"Stir it carefully Sam, you don't want it to be overdone!" Charlie peeked over his shoulder. "Gently, not like you're making meringue."  
"I've got it Charlie, calm down." Sam said, stirring the batter. "Just take a breather, it's cake batter, not the end of the world."  
"No," Dean said. "That was easier." He lifted the spatula from the bowl of frosting and lobbed it at Sam, giggling as it stuck in his hair.  
"Oh, you're on." Sam lifted the spoon and chucked the chocolate batter all over Dean's shirt.  
"Bring it Sasquatch." Dean turned the bowl of frosting over Charlie, laughing as she gasped.   
"You rotten, son of a-" Charlie grabbed a handful of cookie dough and threw it, watching as it missed and oozed down the wall.   
"Food fight!" Dean roared. "Come on, let's have at it."  
"You're on Winchester." Charlie grabbed the bowl of cookie dough, still lobbing handfuls of dough at both of them. "Loser cleans the whole kitchen."


End file.
